WHAT IM A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER!
by Silverlolitagirl
Summary: "Th-that's m-me," I stuttered out, the girl just stared with light periwinkle eyes right into my identical ones like she could see me through the screen. She was me thats when my vision failed. ANd when I opened my eyes again I wasn't in my bedroom. Instead I was in the game. I did what any sane person would... I past out


It was a normal day, school was boring and people avoided me at all cost. Nothing new really, only that our pet rabbit in science class died and everyone blamed me because I was the one in charge of feeding it. Though I wasn't the one that fed Flopper paper and wood chips that was Jacob, but like usual no one believed me. So I took home a detention slip marked for Thursday afternoon with the words 'Rabbit Killer' written on it oh joy. I heard they are getting a snake Jacob's idea probably going to try and freak out Hilary and Madison he lives to do that. Cause he'll comfort them after words and hope to get one of them to the movies. Life was so predictable especially a teenager's life now that was the most cliché thing in the world.

I untied my pony tail letting my brown locks fall down to my shoulders. Wrapping the band around my wrist I walked into the kitchen to grab some orange juice and a cookie. There was my mother and boyfriend number three making out on the counter. I blinked, went to the cookie jar and grabbed a couple sugars and left the room quietly, them not noticing me being there at all. She seemed to forget I lived in the house sometimes, so I was used to sights like this. At least it wasn't as bad as that one time when I came home from elementary school and found her and boyfriend number two on the couch all naked and 'cozy' after seeing that nothing really surprises me anymore.

Trudging up the stair avoiding the creaking step at the top three steps, who knows when they were going to break and I wasn't going to be the one to do it. Well that's what you get when you live in the bad side of the neighborhood in a house that hasn't been remodeled in about fifty years. Not that I'm complaining at least I had a roof over my head. Entering my room I sighed being met with the Lime green walls that I had since I was young…well younger I wasn't that old. Turning on the Xbox360 I sat down in my bean bag chair that I had duck taped the hell out of. Signing into my account I got into my zone. The land of gaming probably the only place where I belonged, I'm not saying I'm a huge gamer or anything. I don't play games like Halo or shooters. God I hated those don't get me wrong they're probably good games just not my cup of tea. I was more into Elder Scrolls and Assassin's Creed pretty much anything with good story line and is set in a different world or time period without guns…I was picky about my games.

Looking at the screen I started Assassin's Creed II again brotherhood wasn't out yet and I might as well try to get the side achievements. I watched as Desmond was taken by Lucy to the hideout. Laughing a little when he had to get in the trunk of the car, now that was funny. I click the 'A' button placing Desmond into the Animus named 'Baby' and he was sucked into the world of Ezio Auditore. The contorted face of Maria lit up the screen she seriously looked in pain giving birth. Then little Ezio Auditore was born he was held up by his father Giovanni I clicked the buttons to make little baby Ezio move, and then a cry came from him. Then he was grown fighting Vierri and his gang, the story went on as it usually did.

It was time to go and see Christina but then something weird happened. A cut scene that I had never scene showed up. A girl with dark brown hair laid on a bench she looked really similar somehow. That's when she opened her eyes and left me in shock.

"Th-that's m-me," I stuttered out, the girl just stared with light periwinkle eyes right into my identical ones like she could see me through the screen. My vision was blurring, black dots slowly covering my line of sight. All I could see were her…no my eyes. My skin felt as if in were pricked with millions of needles. And then in a sudden swoosh of light. I could see again only it wasn't the lime green walls of my bedroom.

It was Ezio Auditore climbing up the wall to meet with Christina for a night of passion. That's when it hit me seeing a very real Ezio in front of me. 'OH MY GOD IM A VIDEO GAME CHARACTER!' I did what any sane person would I past out…


End file.
